1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors for use with printed circuit boards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Printed circuit boards are equipped with conductive pads. Such circuit boards fit edgewise to engage slots in connector assemblies which are equipped with a plurality of resilient terminals. These terminals engage the pads on the circuit board to achieve electrical connection between the assembly and the circuit board. Various means have been suggested for latching and ejecting the circuit board from the assembly. Problems have, however, continued with regard to the ease of ejectment and the security of the latching.